A Special Valentine Extended
by Ms Android
Summary: Valentine's Day is the most romantic day of the year, and Ren decides he wants to show that to the girl he loves most. (Continuation of a previous fic)


A/N- This is still the same story I had set up in a past fanfic but just revisited and continued. Since I'm not the greatest at consistently updating my larger pieces, I'm just gonna do smaller ones like this. To combat single stories, I'm also going to write with more detail to make up for it. This one however, I stopped abruptly so I want to remedy said situation. Also, upon picking up the game again I might change the character Ren would be romancing in LeBlanc that night.

-Android

The subtle scent of coffee and love were reminiscent in LeBlanc that night. The two sat in that booth together comforting one another. Ren reluctantly wrapped his arm around Hifumi's shoulder and scooted her closer. Both were enjoying one's company, carefully bundled with faces slightly red. Hifumi''s head slowly reached off of Ren's shoulder. In that moment, both pairs of eyes locked on to each other before closing and having their lips move closer to one another's.

Ren's face was mere inches away from the shy, yet smart girl he seemed to fall for since the latter half of his shogi training.

"This is it," he thought before finally moving in to seal the deal, and lock lips with his love.

"I suppose this is happening now.." she thought before Ren had gone in for his kiss. Hifumi's hand moved up to caress his cheek. Her skin was soft to the touch and felt like no other sensation he had felt before. He truly did love her and the feeling was mutual for them both.

The night was still young and the two of them were going to be all by themselves the entire time. As they pulled away, Hifumi smiled with a rather embarrassed looking expression that followed.

"How.. how was that..?" bashfully asking Ren. Her face was as red a fully grown cherries ready for the picking. Ren gave his reassuring chuckle. His finger directed her face back to his. Again their eyes met and was mesmerized by how confident his were. Before Ren had realised, Hifumi would be the one to go in for her kiss. From her seat she began to raise her leg and throw it over Ren's lap. First one, then the other. Now she was able to sit comfortably on the person she was currently sharing an intimate and passionate kiss with.

Hifumi threw her arm over his shoulder while Ren began moving his hand to caress her outer thigh on her hip. With his hand freely exploring her leg, it made her quiver slightly. That is until he started with her inner thigh. Hifumi shook from the feeling. This was all new to her and by God did it overload her with euphoric sensations. Almost as if she was on an ecstasy high. That was also the case for the guy causing Hifumi to squirm a bit. It wasn't just her that was having fun. Ren had been overloading on dopamine from the kissing to the caressing. Not to mention how she was holding onto him and also sitting on top of his lap.

To Ren, this was all surreal. The way Hifumi's soft and pillowy lips felt against his and as well has her hand running up and down on the side of his face. To the warmth of her legs steadily radiating onto his hand as he continued to softly brush up and down. The synergy between the both of them was getting them both excited. Their blood was pumping as adrenaline began to coarse through them.

Their breathing began to pick up as well. Soon the booth they had been in was starting to feel way too small. Ren pulled away as he rested his head on Hifumi's.

"Should we go upstairs..?" he asked knowing the most likely outcome. Hifumi was hesitant to say yes, but it only took a few seconds of thinking to keep the feeling going. She nodded as she shifted her legs so the both of them could stand. The entire time they spent standing up, their lips had not come apart. Both were hooked on the feeling of each other's body.

Not a moment later they both shuffled to the staircase in the back. The staircase that led to Ren's room and past hideout for the Phantom Thieves. Hifumi grabbed a seat hanging off of Ren's bed. She broke off with her tender lip locking to catch her breath and reevaluate the situation.

"If we keep going.. what's going to happen next..? I'm just a little scared of that possibility," she said brushing some hair out to the side. She clutched her arm while averting her eyes to the ground. Ren sat down beside her, clutching her hand with his.

"We can call it here if you want," he said calmly. Of course, he wasn't going to force her to do something she didn't want. His soft yet soothing voice put her mind at ease. Ren had always saved his words for when they were needed most. Once again they focused on each other's gaze. Hifumi's vulnerability slowly vanished the more she sat on his bed. She had stared deep into his silver eyes before closing hers and forgetting about any insecurities previously harboured. Something about them just drove her crazy. Steadily, the distance between their faces grew shorter once again.

This time it was Hifumi who was more about taking the lead. She laid back and pulled Ren down along with her. At the same time, she tried sliding her boots off while Ren had begun unbuttoning her jacket. Whatever fear was felt previously seemed to have vanished.

For Ren, this was all astonishing. It may have been the furthest he's gotten with any girl in the past. To think that their relationship started as shogi practice and has evolved into something far past friendship. His hands ran all across her waist which caused her to tremble to his gentle touch. Ren had parted his lips from hers, but he definitely wasn't done. Hifumi clutched the sheets from the sensations she was feeling. She's never had anyone to make her feel the way she did now. The pleasure she felt was almost hypnotizing.

Hifumi felt as if she would melt. Ren had moved to her neck where she would soon found out would be her weakness. A faint moan had slipped out from her and she had hoped Ren wouldn't acknowledge it, but that only queued him to proceed as he knew she was enjoying it too much to stop.

Ren had felt it was time to make his way down her fit and curvy body. His hands seemed to have minds of their own as they explored every inch of it. One of them had begun reaching for the edge of her dress that only covered up her luscious hips. He could feel Hifumi's legs start to lightly tense up. Ren slowly guided them apart as he was trying to be considerate.

"It's alright.. just relax," he said hoping it would ease some of Hifumi's tension. Her face was still red from her embarrassment and her excitement.

"...Sorry… I'm just not used to this is all," she said brushing some hair out from her face. Her legs were still a bit stiff even after Ren had carefully parted them. Since the both of them had gotten to this point, stopping would prove disappointing. Hifumi could feel her tights slipping off as Ren was carefully pulling them down. The sight of her black-laced panties hiding underneath triggered something in Ren.

Hifumi did her best to cover what was visible with one of her legs. To Ren, her legs were a feast for his eyes. Not only were they silky to the touch, but they were so curvy they made your mouth water. Hifumi didn't want to be the only one slightly naked. She would feel better if the man she's chosen to take this far would shed a few layers of clothing. Her hands reached for the base of Rens shirt. They both pulled it off revealing his fit and slender torso. Ren adjusted his glasses and Hifumi brushed some hair from her face again. From here there was no telling what would happen.

Hifumi propped herself on her shoulder while Ren raised her chin up with his finger. Their lips would become whole once more as Ren laid himself on top of her. It was about time for his pants to start falling off. Ren couldn't believe this was happening. On the most romantic day of the year, with the girl he loves most, he was going all the way with Hifumi.

Ren finally ditched the pants which showed his briefs underneath. He had gone back in for another intimate kiss. Hifumi felt his body press against hers rather tightly. This time it felt less foreign. The sensation felt from it all was too good to stop. As they began to pick up, their breathing intensified.

The moment was escalating to a degree which was too far gone to back out from. Ren's hand reached down at the base of Hifumi's dress. His hands ran right across her hips and over to the center where he began to slowly lift. As Ren removed her dress, he was greeted to the full sight of those lacey panties of hers. It was practically enough to make him drool. Hifumi tried her best at containing them by crossing over her legs. Little did she know she was becoming more irresistible by the second. The more she shied away, the more Ren was secretly craving her.

Her shirt under the dress was slowly uncovering the finer details too. While Ren pulled it up further, her abdomen and chest became more exposed until it was just her bra. Her breasts were encased in a matching black laced material leaving only one more hurdle for Ren to overcome. Their passionate lip locking halted for them to breathe. Both of their faces were as red as the fires burning from within. Ren gazed upon those magnificent and beautiful eyes of hers giving a grin for her reassurance.

"..Is there something wrong?" Hifumi asked brushing some hair out from her face. Ren briefly fell more silent than usual. He couldn't muster up any nerve to think of words to express his happiness he felt when with her, and tonight was definitely no exception.

"..No, it's not that nothing's wrong. I just-" Ren said before being interrupted by a kiss from the girl beneath him.

"It's alright. Just relax," Hifumi teased with a smile matching Ren's. They both delighted themselves by pressing on through the love-filled atmosphere. They both exchanged a kiss. Although, soon after Ren's mouth began parting from Hifumi's. She felt him move on to her neck once again as his hand ran across her thigh. Slowly, he brought her leg up while he had forced himself between them. The only thing stopping them from going further was their hesitation and the two thin layers of clothing covering their lower parts.

Hifumi was becoming more and more impatient by the second. She was craving the foreign feeling that would practically unite their bodies. Ren got the idea that he would need to move on at some point. Still, him taking advantage of Hifumi's neck and making her squirm was just as satisfying.

It would prove to be not enough. Ren may be taking his time, but Hifumi was eagerly awaiting for him to take it to the next level. She was growing more and more impatient. She moved her head away from the vampire on her neck so she could get close enough to his ear.

"I.. I want it already…" Hifumi whispered rather gently. She felt a tingle going up her spine the more she thought about it. Who was Ren to deny her request, especially now? He smirked as he threw his fogged up glasses aside. Her legs were upright as she lied there with Ren still between them.

The two layers of clothing soon became just one, then the barriers had gone. Hifumi's legs wrapped around his waist as Ren thrusted his way past her entrance. Hifumi couldn't resist but moan from the overwhelming amount of dopamine and adrenaline coursing through her by the second. Ren himself couldn't resist either as he was rather intimidated from how tight Hifumi was.

Ren felt as though he would up the ante. His mouth parted from hers and patrolled her nape as his hands explored her chest. Hifumi couldn't help but give Ren another moan. His delicate touch was calm and controlled. Hifumi closed her eyes with her face turning bright red. The sensation was making her curl her toes, make her grab the sheets, and lie on her back as Ren persisted on his frontal assault. It wasn't long before they felt the urge of finishing coming along however.

Their breathing became more and more heavy with each passing moment. Ren could tell he was getting to the end of his rope. Hifumi was on the same rope as well. She bit her lip as the feeling of the mannered Phantom Thief continue to thrust into her.

Their breathing became more intense with every passing moment. They both could feel a climax approaching. Both of their faces became red with their contained excitement. Ren felt like he was at his limit. The sensations and Hifumi's subtle moans were making it rather difficult on him, but his mind was focused on the moment and on the girl he loved so much. This experience was definitely one that would bring them closer than ever before. Hifumi was having trouble containing herself too. At any moment she felt as though she would burst.

The romantic setting of Valentine's Day is always a one that brings two people closer. It was also the case for the two teenagers experimenting in bed in the dusty attic of a coffee shop. Nonetheless, love was love.

Ren fell beside Hifumi who was breathing just as heavy as he was. What unfolded tonight was a memory being cemented in their minds and their relationship. Their lips met once more for a much longer period of time as they were undeterred to show each other's affection.

Their breathing became more rested while they laid there, pulling each other close as the cold, night air quickly came sweeping in. The magnificently brown eyes Hifumi had were locked in a deep gaze with Ren's silver eyes peering back. They both knew this moment would be the one that truly cemented their relationship.

"..I hope that was.. good for you.." Hifumi said rather bashfully. Her smile ran across her face and didn't have any intentions of falling. Their bodies came closer as Ren had held her tightly. Hifumi felt a small kiss to her forehead while Ren gave her one of his reassuring smirks.

"More than enough," he said calmly. His voice eased her mind anytime she heard it. Although with the night pressing on, and their energy reserves depleted, a bare cuddle to close out Valentine's Day would be one that might go on in their books as perhaps a bucket list tier crossed out.


End file.
